Protection
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Christa opened the door to a vampire and a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Christa had just laid down in her bed when the front doorbell rang.

She groaned, and rolled over. Sitting up she put her slippers on. She groped for the light switch, and hissed as the light momentarily blinded her.

She made her way downstairs, and unlatched the front door, and peered into the raining darkness.

'Hello?' she called irritably.

'Christa?' Christa sighed, she'd hoped that she'd never see him again.

'What do you want Adam?' she asked, leaning on the door jam, 'It's the middle of the night and it's pouring down.'

'I need your help.' His soft welsh vowels seemed strained.

'What with?' she snapped.

'Can I come in?' he asked meekly, 'I... It's raining.'

Alright then.' She said, letting him past and shutting the door.

He sat down on her sofa in the living room, rubbed at his hair with one hand.

'What's wrong Adam?' she said, sitting down with a cup of tea.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and then he breathed out and opened them. 'I need help with this.' He said, uncovering his covered right side, to reveal a sleeping baby, that was surprisingly dry.


	2. Chapter 2

**So WOW! Did not expect the three reviews, or the countless alerts ad favourites... that's not happened before =D So thank you for reading, reviewing and altogether being good fanfictioners =D **

**This is dedicated to my good friend iBounce, who is like my Being / Becoming Human muse =D Hope you like it... if you're reading it =D **

XXXXX

Christa stood outside the guest room door, listening to her old school friend's voice.

'Georgina...' he murmured to the crying child within, 'You wouldn't be crying like this for Mommy would you?'

The whimpers subsided for a second before resuming.

'Oh god!' Adam whispered hoarsely. 'They're really gone.'

Christa had a massive urge to walk in and quiz the vampire about what he was talking about, but she stayed where she was, outside in the dark hall, which would be lightening soon, outside his room's door , listening intently, because she knew that she would find out more about what had happened to him like this.

She heard him sit down on the creaky bed, and heard him say, 'Your parents are dead and it's my fault.'

She scrambled away as he stormed out of the door, tears evidently shimmering in his eyes. She followed him, after checking the child had gone to sleep.

She followed his scent, the smell of decaying flesh, and found him sat in the back garden, surrounded by weeds on the wet and hard ground.

She sighed, and quickly decided that getting slightly wet would be worth the truth. She sat down with a grimace.

Adam turned away from her and breathed in.

'Adam.' She started, tone evidently annoyed.

'Christa.' He retorted, plucking at the few strands of grass that had sprouted up in clumps on the baked mud.

'Stop touching my grass.' She slapped his hand, and Adam looked at her. She saw despair, disgust, anger, upset, multitudes of emotions in his eyes, and more worryingly, there were hints of hunger there. She could see the struggle that the vampire was having with himself, and inwardly, she was glad that the baby sleeping upstairs in her spare room was a werewolf. She felt disgusted with herself immediately, she knew more than anyone, except other werewolves, how painful the transformations were, and on a baby, that was unimaginable. The baby would have to be left in a room on its own, because Adam wouldn't be able to be with it, it was likely to rip him apart, as Christa had found out when she had nearly killed him herself when she had transformed in the school.

'Adam.' She started again, pulling the remaining grass from his hands. 'What's happening with you? Whose is that baby?'

He shook his head, and turned the other way again.

'Adam, talk to me.' She pleaded softly, grabbing his arm and pulling herself to his side.

He let himself be pulled into a hug from the werewolf, and leaned against her shoulder.

He leaned against her and breathed in, hearing the steady thumping of a heartbeat that he'd missed in the present company he'd been keeping. Vampire's hearts didn't beat.

Christa was getting slightly impatient when she heard, and felt, Adam shift slightly, and say, 'Georgina, the baby, she's my goddaughter.'

'What happened to her parents?' Christa asked gently, realising that the baby wouldn't be with Adam if there was nothing serious going on.

'They're dead.' Adam said, choking on tears slightly, 'She's an orphan.'

She pulled him in tighter, trying to offer comfort in the bleak light of daybreak.

'I was in Barry. They'd moved back, the vampires wanted revenge.' Adam said in a fast voice. 'They went after them. The only two peaceful werewolves in the whole fucking state! They had to do it!' he raged, standing up fluidly, and starting to pace.

'What did they do?' Christa murmured, just loudly enough that Adam with his enhanced hearing would hear.

Adam stopped and stared into the oncoming sun, physically stopping himself from shrinking away. 'They came to the house. They tortured my friends, ending by killing them in front of three of their children. Jesse, aged 13, Jonathan, aged 10 and Matthew, aged 5. I wasn't at the house at the time; I was out with Georgina and Alexander. After they were done with them, they turned to their children. After all, werewolves are _worthy_ of that treatment.' Adam spat the last line out, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, and Christa was pretty sure it did.

'So where's Alexander now?' Christa asked with morbid curiosity, knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

Adam shook his head, hair flying about on his shoulders, 'they caught us, the four of us, as we were getting out of Wales. Alex, god, he was seven years old! He begged us to run, to save his sister.' The vampire turned to her and said, 'How are we supposed to cope with that?'

XXXXX

**So did you like it? I'm trying to keep it in character but not totally sure if its working... I'll know if people keep adding it =D **

**So, for every fifth reviewer, I'll do them a story of their choosing, from any of the categories I've already done, especially Being and Becoming Human. = **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I than everybody who has reviewed so far =D This is a gift to ****BitchPrincessOfPunkRock who wished for this to be updated instead of a story =D **

**This is dedicated to my good friend iBounce, who is like my Being / Becoming Human muse =D Hope you like it... if you're reading it =D **

**So I hope I did the story justice, and enjoy =D **

**XXXXX**

Christa woke up the following night, blinking away tears.

She had felt Adam's terror and anguish over the events that he'd only half told her about, she could tell that he was glossing over a lot of it, and that he'd only told her half of the information, but at that time, she didn't care. If the real details were as bad as the half told one then she would be scared of all vampires, and she didn't want that.

Over the 10 years since she'd left school, left Matt and Adam behind, she'd only met a few vampires, and nearly all of them were hostile and didn't want anything to do with werewolves, and the werewolves she had met, they had been standoffish, and defensive so she had left them alone. She only met one ghost and that was because she'd been there when he'd died.

She rolled over, the quilt tangling around her legs, and deciding that she wasn't going to sleep anymore she decided that she would go get herself a glass of milk.

When she got to her kitchen, she stood in the doorway and stared in at Adam, sitting on the lap of another man, leaning on his shoulder.

'Who are you?' she asked frostily.

Both men jumped, and Adam looked decidedly guilty.

The other man waved sombrely, and she guessed that he was part of the events.

Adam popped up and walked around the table to her, 'This is, umm, Mitchell.' He said with slight reverence and awe in his voice.

The other man simply waved his fingerless glove clad hands and said a quiet 'hello.'

She turned to Adam, and snapped, 'Why is there another vampire in my kitchen?'

Adam shrugged, 'He's helping me.'

The other vampire shook his head vigorously, leaning forward to rest his forearms on her kitchen table.' I'm not helping you. I'm protecting you.'

'I'm not weak Mitchell.' Adam argued tiredly, and Christa guessed that they'd had this conversation many times over.

'But you seem to forget that you're one of the most wanted vampires in America.' Mitchell hissed.

Christa stiffened: what had Adam been up to? She leaned back against the door, and closed her eyes for a second; she wished that she had never left her bed.

'Oh yeah.' Adam scoffed, 'I protected my goddaughter, and her parents. How is that a crime?'

'You killed other vampires for god's sake!' Mitchell snapped. 'For werewolves! It's not even right to socialise with them, that's against every moral code in the vampire world.'

'You would have done the same.' Christa was shocked when the vampire she's seen when she was in sixth form spoke quietly, instead of snapping or yelling back like he would have done back in school.

'Of course I would.' Mitchell implored the younger vampire. 'You know I would. You've known me for sixteen years Adam.'

Adam stayed still, hanging his head, and looking at the floor.

'Adam... please.' The older vampire moved and pulled the younger into a hug, 'They were my friends, longer than yours. They just trusted you more. You've never yet followed through on an attack. You've never killed anybody. That meant they could put more trust in you than they could in me. I mean look at me! I'm one of the most famous vampires in our world. You're the same.'

Adam rested his forehead on Mitchell's shoulder. 'I know.'

Christa sprang forward then, 'Hang on... You're both famous?'

They both turned to look at her then, before Adam sat down in his own chair.

'Yes.' Mitchell admitted.

'What for?' Christa asked, glancing at Adam to see if he was ok.

The vampire in question stood up again, and walked out, murmuring that he was checking on the child.

Christa stared after him, before turning to Mitchell, to see him staring at the space where the vampire had been standing.

'How is he?' the vampire asked her.

'He's... grieving.' She tried to find the right words.

'Yeah, he would be.' Mitchell murmured to himself.

'What happened to your friends?' Christa asked, needing to know more details than Adam had told her. 'What happened to Adam?'

Mitchell stared at her, swallowing with difficulty, and Christa noticed his gaze straying to her throat.

'Well?' She prompted angrily.

He leaned against her kitchen table, and looked away. 'He was out with Georgina and Alexander. He went back home, got assaulted by his own kind, and had to go on the run with his two godchildren, after seeing at least two of his best friends kids getting murdered.'

Christa stared at the vampire again, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Mitchell stalked up to her, leaning into her face, 'Do not hurt him. If you do you will have to deal with me.' He hissed, before going out the room to join the other vampire.

He left Christa shaking slightly, leaning against the draining board, wishing that she had't come down for a glass of milk.


End file.
